


Birthday sleepover finished

by mazokuchan



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazokuchan/pseuds/mazokuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, a wee late, my drawing for the Birthday Rin exchange for Almathea. I hope you will like it, when I read your suggested ideas about them tucking under a blanket, I had this idea that popped in my mind.<br/>For once in forever, I'm glad about how Rin turned out! I like his peaceful and happy expression. Like he missed everybody so much ever since he left for Australia and now he's surrounded by them, (in Nagisa's bed and bedroom of course) for his birthday and he couldn't ask for a better gift in all his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday sleepover finished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea/gifts).



 

[full view](http://imgur.com/9U9lOYX)


End file.
